Magic Time
by Kawaii-chan 080
Summary: Fionna discovers she has magical powers. She travels into the magic realm with Finn and begins going to school there with all the other "magics"
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home." I whispered, closing the door behind me quietly. Usually her dad is in the basement, drinking, while her mom is at work in the hospital.

I quietly rush up the stairs into my room, barricading the door with the dresser. Of course, that includes making loud noise, so I have to act fast.

"Fionna?" Dad calls out. His voice sounded groggily and raspy.

I hold my breath. His heavy footsteps make their way to the door, making the floor boards shriek in pain. The window will be the only escape. I opens it and make that bedsheet ladder that's always in movies. I throw it down, and, to my luck, it comes up short, going only half way down the house.

The door knob starts to shake, and the dresser starts scraping the floor. "You are so going to get it, missy."

"How do the people in movies do this?" I say in a panic, starting to climb down the sheets that still end halfway. "I'm going to have to jump," my voice sounds shaky, but before I can, my hand gets yanked back inside. My wrist makes a weird popping sound, and I wince at it.

"What were you thinking, Fionna." He shuts the window with a slam, surprisingly not breaking it.

"I-I-I," I start, but he's already popping his knuckles. I start to back up against the bed. "Please, Dad, not again." Tears start to form. It only half fazes him, because he begins to throw and kick me, like he has been, ever since he lost his job.

A blonde woman came home to make dinner. I slowly sit at the table. She glances at me, and I know she sees the marks. The woman pays no mind to it, acting like this is normal. In this household, it might as well be.

"How was school?" The woman asks in a soothing voice. "Any boyfriends?" She says with a small smirk.

"Good and no." I reply nonchalantly.

The lady asks to see me again after dinner, and I nods. "She's going to play dumb again." I think to myself.

The woman gives me a smile, and pats the bed next to her for me to sit down.

"Why do you have bruises?" She smiles at me again, hoping that maybe my answer will finally change I guess.

"Dad beat me up again, Mom." I reply, knowing that she still won't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I bite my lip nervously.

"He's not that kind of man." Mother's smile fades. "Fionna, I know you have a boyfriend, and that he's the one doing this to you. Now, who is it? I will not stand for your lies anymore."

"Mom, I'm serious. I've been serious. Why won't you believe me, even after seeing all the beer bottles in the trash can and the basement? I'm on medication. I'm not seeing things anymore." I begin to tear up. I've been trying to hold back the tears up until now.

I've had been diagnosed with Schizophrenia when I began to see and hear things when she was little. Fairies, goblins, and moving trees. I told my parents, but they couldn't see anything. That was the start of all the ignoring and abuse. My meds didn't make me feel right, but I stopped seeing these things.

"Because your father would never and drinking is just a bad habit of his." She says standing up. She looks at me with a wrinkled face of disgust, like she had just licked a baby's diaper. "You're such a disappointment, Fionna." Mother closes the door behind her, and I remember to breathe.

"That's it." Looking back at the window, determined, I begin to go down the sheets that were still there. I jumped and surprisingly didn't hurt myself at all. "I guess there was nothing to worry about." I want to scream and cry. A hum vibrates my body. Anger? I question. 'If I go to the cops, they'll just bring me back like last time. I'm running away.' I think.

I decide to lay low and run into the woods, behind all the houses. As kids, we used to spread rumors about ghost haunting them and trolls seeping into the trees shadows. Before stepping into the woods, I stopped. Even if monsters and fairies don't exist, what if there's something real there that could hurt me? I took a deep breath.

"Screw it." My feet began to dash into the woods. I just kept running, my eyes closed. I opened it a second to late when I bumped into someone, knocking us both down onto the floor. I shrieked, and I mean shrieked. For a second I thought it was a monster, but as he held his head, i could tell he was definitely human. He had this green cloak on and was holding a sword in his other hand. I backed up on the floor.

He finally looks up, and I hear a giant thud behind me. "Watch out!" He screams, standing back up. I turned around immediately, and there was a giant green troll. I freeze. I try to at least scoot back or stand up but nothing works. I shut my eyes. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't r-" I get interrupted by a warrior yell. I open my eyes, and the guy is literally chopping this things head off. My mouth is completely wide open. I snap out of my dumbfoundedness and stand up. He proudly holds his sword up.

"Who are you?" I say to him. He turns around, and I can finally get a good look at him. A twenty-ish old guy with bright blue eyes and golden hair.

"I'm Finn." He says smiling. It's such a reassuring smile that quickly fades when he looks at my face. "Oh no. Did he get you?"

"What? Oh. No, someone else did this." I say looking away now. I had forgotten all about my bruises.

"Who? I will fight them." He says looking around, holding his sword up again.

I laugh nervously. "N-no one. Don't worry about it." I look around and try to think of anything else to say, when I spot the giant troll head. "I thought trolls weren't real." I tell himself

"About that. Normal humans can't see them." I quickly turn back to look at him, to see if he's serious.

"What do you mean?" I ask him. "I'm a normal human, and I can see him." I gesture towards the headless troll, who starts to smoke. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Finn looks over to the troll and then back to me. "Oh, yeah. That happens after they die. They smoke and basically poof away." I raise a brow at this. "Also, you're human, just not a normal one, like me." He smiles, and starts to walk towards this hidden pond. I follow, wanting to know more.

"What are-" He shushes me and whispers something to the air, and the pond glows.

"Come on." He says, gesturing me to get in the pond with him. He looks like he's about to dive in.

"Uhhhhh,"


	2. New School, Who Dis?

"CANNON BALL!" I yell, falling into the pearlescent water.

The buzzing feeling that I had felt before exploded all over my body. I was basically humming from it.

"Hahaha...um, why am I buzzing?" I ask Finn who was just enjoying falling.

"You're buzzing?"

"Aren't we also kind of falling." I say looking down. The floor was a bit ways away, but we were still going to hit it eventually.

"Oh, yeah." He says with a chuckle. He looks around and seems to have spotted something. Finn starts to whistle for his dear life. It was kind of impressive. Something yellow starts to rush over to us. It almost looked like a yellow version of Sonic.

"What is that?" I say with a shaky voice. We're quickly getting closer to it.

"That's my buddy, Jake. He's my familiar." A big goofy smile appears on his face when Jake got near. It was very contagious and had me smiling along with him, even though we could be falling to our doom. I was still smiling when we landed on Jake. He was huge. A big yellow dog, like Clifford, but yellow.

"Holy smokes, I can't believe you have a huge dog that feels like a big pillow," I yell.

He chuckles. "Actually, he's a stretchy dog." Jake went back to regular size, causing me to fall. I sat there dumbfounded for a second until Finn helped me back up.

"A what?" I ask, still a little confused.

"Actually, I prefer the term Shapeshifter. At least, that's what my father always told me." My mouth opens, as I stare at him like the dummy I am.

"Hello?" He says waving his hand, I mean, paw thing at me.

"You can talk?" I ask him. He answers me, but I can't hear him at this point my mind is too loud. **_Did I pass out? Did my dad finally beat me up so much that I died? Maybe I bumped into something harder than just Finn and passed out._** While I'm in this trance, Finn has been trying to get my attention. Jake is just like is she okay?

"HEY!"

I blink. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"We didn't get your name, yet," Finn says.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Fionna. Nice to meet both of you." I smile slightly.

"Dude, did you beat her up or something?" Jake asks Finn.

My bruises again.

"WHHAAat. No. She came like that." He had a high pitch nervous voice going on.

"Well, can't you fix her up or something? You are kind of a wizard." Jake says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Actually, I can't. For some reason that's the spell I mess up the most, and I mess up a lot of spells." He tells me like it's something to be proud of. "Bonnie could probably fix you up! She's done it to me a million times." He says with a goofy smile.

"Who's that?" I ask Finn.

"She's one of the best wizards there is." He says smiling. "Jake, can you-"

"On it." Jake answers. "Hop on."

Finn helps me up, and I decided that I might as well just embrace this weird place.

"So you're a wizard?" I ask.

"Yup, you seem to be one, too."

"Me?" I turn to look at him, with a what are you even saying face.

"What? It's totally true. We'll ask Bonnie for more answers. Maybe you'll even be enrolled at the wizard school here, too."

"A wizard school, like in Harry Potter?" I laugh.. This is too weird.

He chuckles. "Yes, like in Harry Potter."

We continue to talk about the mysteries of this place, and I find out we're in the land of Ooo at the moment. There's a place called the land of Aaa, as well. The school is in between both of those places, and it basically joined them together. He talks about his adventures, and how he was basically a hero around here. I didn't want to believe him, but he did save my life. "You and I are both from the human realm. Literally the only two humans to ever even be a wizard."

"So before me, you were the only human wizard?" I say more than actually ask.

"Yup, but now, I'm not alone anymore." He says with a pearly white smile.

"We're here," Jake said, as he stopped in front of the castle-like doors.

"You weren't kidding. This is like Harry Potter." I say in awe.

"Here's where we find out you're magic." Finn starts. "Only those that possess light and good magic can come through." He says.

I stare at the invisible wall for a good bit, or at least I think I am. Finn and Jake were already past the barrier. I take a small breath and walk forward like that tiny breath was gonna make me any lighter. I have to be magic. If I'm not, then what am I? What if I'm not 'light and good'. What if I'm heavy and dark.

"Alright, you're in," Finn says with a smile.

"What?"

"You're in. You passed through the barrier."

I look around. "I guess I did!" I giggle nervously. We continue walking. The school looks like a neighborhood unless these are dorms? I open my mouth to ask Finn, but a female voice interrupts me.

"FINN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I look towards where the voice came from and spot a redhead storming towards us at immense speed. My eyes go wide when I notice that she looks angrier once her eyes landed on me.

"Uh, Finn?" I say backing up. My face is already so beaten up.

"Phoebe, it's been a while." He says calmly, slowly getting in front of me. She finally gets to him, her face looks flustered, and her hair is a mess from running here.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN?" She's huffing. I can't tell if it's from running or from being angry.

"Hun, I was searching for the you know what. Bonnibel asked me for one last favor before you have the baby." He looks down ready to touch her stomach, but I don't see a bump. He freezes. I guess he also doesn't see it. She glared at him, her face looked red as fire. Finn looks back up at her. "I-" he starts.

"You what? You're sorry? I asked you not to do anything for at LEAST 9 months, and you go off on one last selfish adventure. Do you know how long it's been?" Finn stands there for a second, opens his mouth, closes it and shakes his head. "It's been two years, Finn." She's not yelling anymore, instead, she sounds a little hurt. Tears are peeking out of her eyes.

"I-" Finn starts, but a guy comes from behind Phoebe and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, hun." He says.

"Bun," she says, her voice sounded relieved. She gave Finn one last hurt glare and walked off with Bun.

"What?" Finn says when they're far away enough to not hear him.

"Look, man, I'll tell you all about it, after your meeting with Bonnibell, unless you're okay with Fionna listening on."

Finn looks at me for a second and nods. "Okay."

It was pretty awkward all the way to the school. Jake tried making conversation with me, but honestly, I feel a bit worse.

"So remember, boys at school should not try tier 15 with you. You listening, young lady."

"What is tier fifteen?" I ask. All I got from this was that smooching is okay.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT!"

"Huh?" I say a little startled.

"At your age, you don't need to know."

"Okay, I guess."

Finn chuckles, "He gave me that talk until I was twenty." I smile, seeing how Finn is a little less tense, now. "We're here by the way." I look up onto this castle that has hints of pink here and there. It's even bigger up close. I notice a nice white tree at the top.

"How the hell did that tree get up there." I cover my mouth with my hand. "That was meant to stay in my head," I say blushing. Finn and Jake just laugh.

"We don't exactly know how it got up there, but it used to store the evilest villain of all time," he whispers, while I gasp a little, "and then he turned into a giant baby." He says smiling. "Now, he's older and probably is being tutored by one Bubblegum, but at his house." He says starting to walk into the school. Jake and I follow.

"And you trust him?" I ask.

"Well, he did technically slay his evil self in the end." We're walking up the stairs now.

"How?"

"Eh, you'll either learn about it here or read it online." He says shrugging. I nod.

"Do these stairs go on forever, or will we get there before I know it?"

"And we're here. Let me get Bonnie to fix you up real quick, and then I have to talk about ...things with her." I nod my head at Finn and Jake sighs. They go in, and I could hear Finn say my name inside. The door creaks open, and a lady a bit older than Finn comes out.

"You must be Fionna." She says with a smile. I smile back and nod. She has pink dyed hair and pinkish cheeks. She was beautiful. "This is going to tingle okay? Close your eyes and take a deep breath." I do as she says and my body tingles everywhere. It's almost ticklish. I bite my lip, trying not to giggle. "All done." She says. She holds a mirror up to my face, and I light up.

"Wow! All my bruises are gone!" I say.

She chuckles. "If it ever happens again, you can just come to me." She winks, causing me to blush a little.

"Thank you." I smile.

She nods. "I'm going to talk to Finn for a bit, so you can just explore the school for a bit." She hands me a blue necklace. I will call you through this when I need you."

"Like a phone?" I say. I'm trying to figure out how to text with this necklace phone. If this existed in the human world, Apple would be out.

"Sort of." She answers.

"Bonnie," I hear Finn call out.

"I should probably go." I begin to back up, and I notice she starts to reach her hand out to me. "Huh?" And I bump into something...again.

"Marshall," She starts, "perfect timing. Could you give this young lady a tour, while I'm busy."

"What? I thought I was a student, not a tour guide." I'm too afraid to look at him.

"Oh shush, and just do it. Otherwise, I'll tell auntie Marcy you're being bad."

"Fine." He says grumpily. I finally glance at him, and he glances back. His sharp eyes tender up for a bit, before I turn away quickly. "What are you waiting for, blondie? Let's go." He starts walking down the stairs, and I stumble trying to catch up.

I study his features from behind. Tall, slim, and.. is he grey? Blue maybe? I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice he stopped, and I bumped into him. "Ouch," I say rubbing my nose.

"You are a bit sidetracked, aren't you?" He says glaring at me.

"I- um, I still can't tell if I'm dreaming or not," I tell him.

"A daydreamer." He says.

"What? No, I just have a touch of ADD. That's all." I say puffing up my cheeks.

"A touch?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Hush," I say looking away. He begins to chuckle. I smile a little and glance at him trying to hold in his laughter. My smile becomes wider.

"Alrighty, then." He opens some double doors, like the ones you see in movies, right before you walk into either some amazing room or your personalized hell. In this case, it's a little of both. The cafeteria. Food and people. My ally and foe. Kids are seated everywhere, and I mean everywhere. There's one on a chandelier.

"This," Marshall starts, "is obviously the cafeteria. I'm assuming it's almost no different than at your normie school, right?" I shrug. "Well, this is a great place for me to introduce you to everyone while keeping you a bit away from them." He smirks.

' Oh thank god. ' I think to myself.

"That table over there is for nerds. The biggest nerd there is that guy in all pink."

I look towards where he's pointing. He's not hard to spot at all. His features remind me of a lot of the principal's.

"Familiar, huh? That's because he's Principal Bubblegum's little brother. Bubba Gumball."

"Oooooooohhhh. That makes sense." I say pretending to take notes.

"He wants to be just like his Onee-Chan one day. So much so, that he's the student body president."

"Wow."

"Eh, he's just a big phony." He says. "He actually lures in girls with his status and tries to win over their heart. It works for all the girls apparently." He says shrugging. I wrinkle my nose. "Let's move on. The table over to the left of them are the "popular" kids." He says with quotation marks around popular. "They're just the school's party animals and Instagram models."

"Sounds fun," I say smiling. "not my cup of tea, but they seem like fun."

He shrugs. "That girl in the purple mini skirt is Elizabeth." I find the girl smacking her gum in a purple skirt.

Every once in awhile she'll flip her gorgeous curly locks. She's on her phone and doesn't look up when someone from her table talks to her. She answers in "Oh my glob" and "Yuh".

"She's the most self-centered person in this whole school." Marshall continues. "Well, maybe after me." He adds with a bow. I chuckle. "She's dated almost every boy in this school and claims they're all still in love with her. If she had to choose between saving a broken nail or saving your life, she'd choose her nail."

"Marshall, it's a nail. Anyone would do the same." I say sarcastically.

He smiles. "Moving on, there's the gamer bois, BMO and Neptr. I actually don't really have anything bad to say about them, aside from Neptr, who's always so clingy."

"Are those their real names, or are you making names up, now?" I ask, looking back at him with a raised brow.

"It's their gamer tag. I actually forgot their real name." He chuckles. "There's obviously more tables, but everyone else is pretty normal, so let me just skip to the jock table. It's the table in the back right corner. The only thing I think is of utmost importance to tell you is that the boy in the red leather jacket is Evan. He has issues. I used to be friends with him, and then he did a 360 on me, and he claimed that I did him wrong. He's a big hot head. Like, once he gets fired up, it's hard to extinguish that anger."

"Do you know why he could've gotten mad at you?" I ask, still looking at Evan.

"He said something about eating the last donut, which, if he actually thought about it, he'd remember I was on a diet that week." He says with a big humph.

"A diet?" I say with a giggle, turning my attention towards him.

"Hey," he starts, "I didn't always use to be this sexy." He winks. I blush and turn back to Evan, who was now staring back at me. I jumped and turned back to Marshall really quick, but he seemed to be staring hard in Evan's direction.

"H-hey, is this the only place in school? I could've sworn this place was bigger." I say nervously. He looks back at me and nods.

The rest of the tour is nice and easy. They had an enormous library, and, well, unique classrooms. Marshall said the teachers just bring part of their home into an empty room, to make the teachers more comfortable. He says it's like copying and pasting the room into the class, so it doesn't really affect the room in the teacher's real house. The principle called me while Marshall was showing me a cool secret room.

"Some other time, then." He winked.

"Heck yeah!" I say excitedly. I'm already halfway out of the room, on my way to bubblegum.

I'm running up the stairs, holding my cheeks. "Am I blushing? I think I'm blushing. I feel myself begin to trip. "Woah." My voice cracks, and I brace myself for death.

"Careful!" I hear a low, soft voice calls out.


End file.
